


It’s Going to be Okay

by broken_sunshine



Category: NCIS
Genre: Death, Hurt/Comfort, Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9445037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Abby gets the unexpected call late at night. The call that ends a part of her life. Her parents died. How will she tell Luca? Will things ever be okay again?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or the characters.

Abby had been making dinner when it happened. She wasn’t making anything special or fancy. Just tacos. Abby loved cooking. She loved the way it made her apartment smell, the steps it took to make something, and then her favorite part which was eating her masterpiece. 

When her phone started ringing she had to run across the room to answer it. She had left it charging in the corner of the living room. She had been expecting a call from her little brother Luca so she answered without looking at the caller id. “Hey, Luca. How was class?”

“Ma’am, this is office Johnson.” The voice was deep. It sounded like the guy was a smoker. Definitely not Luca. “Is this Abigail Sciuto?” 

Abby knew that this wasn’t good. Something had happened, “This is she. What’s wrong? Is it my little brother Luca?” 

“No, Ms.Sciuto your brother is fine.” Abby was relieved, but if Luca was okay then who wasn’t? “It’s your parents.”

“Are they alive?” Abby knew the answer, but she wanted to be wrong. Abby hated being wrong. Despised it, but in this case she hoped, prayed, she was wrong.

Her parents couldn’t be dead.

“Ms.Sciuto I’m sorry, but your parents died an hour ago in a car accident. It was a drunk drive.” 

“Where are their bodies going to be kept?” Abby asked. The news hadn’t sunk in completely. 

“I can give you the number of the morgue they'll be at.” He tells her. 

“I-I would like that.” Abby wrote all the information, “Has anybody called my brother? his name is Luca Sciuto.”

“No, I can call him if you’d liked.” The officer offered.

“No, I’ll do it.” Abby felt like she should because he was her little brother. She hung up with the officer then tried to build up her confidence before calling him. 

“Hey, Abby. I was just about to call you.” He sounded so cheerful. She hated that she had to kill his spirit with the awful news she had. 

“Luca, we need to talk.” 

“Abby, what’s wrong?” 

“Um,” Should she just tell him? Or should she slowly explain it? She decided to go with the first. “Luca, there was an accident. A c-car accident-”

Luca then cut her off, “Oh, my gosh Abby you were in a car accident!? Are you okay? Have you told Mom and Dad yet? They’re going to freak out! You’re okay though. Right? Abby?” 

Abby started crying. It was now becoming more real, “Luca, I wasn’t in it. Mom and Dad were. They’re dead, Luca. Mom and Dad were killed by a drunk driver.” 

She heard him start to breath heavily. “NO!” he started sobbing. “NO! They can’t be, Abby! They just can’t!”  

“Luca, I’m so sorry buddy. I wish I could make everything better like how I did when we were little, but I can’t. We’re going to be okay though.”


End file.
